Lista Pokémonów z różnicami form
__TOC__ Niektóre Pokémony mają oficjalnie główne odmiany, które wyróżniają ich od reszty, nazywane formami (jap: すがた forma). Te odmiany w grach mają inne sprite'y i są rozpoznawane dzięki sekcji "formy" w Pokédexie. Począwszy od Pokémon HeartGold i SoulSilver, każda oficjalna różna forma ma swoją nazwę w Pokédexie, lecz alternatywne formy a, a, i nie zostały zarejestrowane w Pokédexie, aż do Pokémon Omega Ruby i Alpha Sapphire. Od Generacji II do IV, jakikolwiek sprite pierwszy raz widziany zostanie wyświetlony w Pokédexie jako domyślny; np. jeśli Zachodniego Morza pierwszy został napotkany to wtedy jego sprite pojawi się w Pokédexie jako domyślny, natomiast, jeśli to Shellos Wschodniego Morza został pierwszy napotkany, to jego sprite zostanie wyświetlony. W Pokémon Black i White, sprite wyświetlany w Pokédexie może zostać zmieniony po rozmowie z Cedricem Juniper w Mieście Mistralton, nawet na Lśniący sprite, o ile został napotkany. W Pokémon Black 2 i White 2, opcja ta jest automatycznie zaaplikowana. Począwszy od Generacji VI, sprite może być zmieniany tak długo, jak gracz posiada owego Pokémona. Czasami różnice te są czysto kosmetyczne i nie mają wpływu na różnice w statystykach Pokémonów od innych; jednakże, kilka Pokémonów różni się statystykami (poza HP), typem i Zdolnością w zależności od formy. Wśród nich jest kilka Legendarnych i Mitycznych Pokémonów, których unikalne formy można zmieniać i zwykle są pisane jako Formy (jap: フォルム Forma). Kilka Pokémonów z różnicami form może się przełączać między formami (np. Castform), podczas gdy inne są ustawione i nie można je zmieniać (np. Unown). W Pokémon Sun i Moon wprowadzono Wariant regionalny dla Pokémonów. Te Pokémon przystosowały się specjalnie do środowiska tego regionu i mają różne wyglądy, typy i Zdolności, w odróżnieniu od Pokémonów tego samego gatunku, które można znaleźć w innych miejscach. Te znalezione w Aloli są znane jako Formy Alolańskie, podczas gdy te znajdywane w Galar są znane jako Formy Galariańskie. Pokémony z różnymi formami Pikachu Cosplayowa Pikachu Cosplayowa to unikalna samica Pikachu, której ogon jest zakończony znamieniem w kształcie czarnego serduszka. Tego unikatowego Pikachu można ubrać w pięć różnych kostiumów, odpowiadających każdemu rodzajowi ( , , , , oraz ) i nauczyć ją ekskluzywnego ruchu związanego z tą kondycją. Cosplayowa Pikachu może zmieniać kostiumy w dowolnym momencie w dowolnej Hali Pokazowej. Utraci ruch z ostatniego kostiumu (jeśli nadal go zna) i zyska ruch z nowego kostiumu. Jeśli Cosplayowa Pikachu zdejmuje kostium, a jedynym znanym mu ruchem jest ruch związany z kostiumem, uczy się wtedy . W przeciwieństwie do innych Pikachu nie może ewoluować lub rozmnażać. Dodatkowo, Cosplayowa Pikachu nie może zostać zdeponowana w Pokémon Bank; zamiast tego może być wymieniana tylko pomiędzy kopiami Pokémon Omega Ruby i Alpha Sapphire. Cosplayowa Pikachu nie jest obecna w żadnych innych grach i nie jest rejestrowana jako oddzielna forma w Pokédexie Pokémon Bank, pomimo iż jest rejestrowana oddzielnie w Pokédexie Pokémon Omega Ruby i Alpha Sapphire. W (jedynych grach, w których się pojawia), po tym jak gracz weźmie udział w swoim pierwszym , w da graczowi Cosplayową Pikachu. Pikachu w czapce Te Pikachu z czapką na głowie są eventowo-ekskluzywnymi Pokémonami, które zadebiutowały w Pokémon Sun i Moon, i są one rozprowadzane z okazji dwudziestego filmu anime i, co za tym idzie, z okazji dwudziestolecia anime. Tak jak Pikachu Asha, te Pikachu są zawsze samcami i nie można ich ewoluować ani . Mają też dostęp do ekskluzywnego Kryształu-Z, Pikashunium Z, oraz do ruchu-Z, . W Sun i Moon istnieje sześć różnych rodzajów, każdy z nich ma czapkę Asha od oryginalnej serii do serii Słońce i Księżyc. Siódmy wariant debiutuje w Pokémon Ultra Sun i Ultra Moon, nosząc Czapkę Partnera, czyli czapkę Asha z dwudziestego filmu. Pichu Szpiczastousza jest unikalną samicą Pichu, która ma trzy kolce na czubku lewego ucha. Statystyki wydajności w Pokéathlonie Szpiczastouszej Pichu różnią się od normalnych Pichu. Nie może ewoluować ani zostać wymieniona, a także nie może zostać przetransferowana do gier Generacji V. W Pokémon HeartGold i SoulSilver, jeśli gracz weźmie ze sobą do Lasu Ilex, Szpiczastousza Pichu dołączy do gracza. Unown ma wiele form, każda odpowiadająca typograficznemu znaku. Był to pierwszy Pokémon, który ma wiele przeróżnych form w grach. Od czas swojego debiutu w Generacji II, istniało 26 różnych form Unownów, każdy odpowiadający każdej z dwudziestu sześciu liter . Zaczynając od gier Generacji III, Unowny zyskały dwie dodatkowe formy, odpowiadające oraz . Formy te nie są wymienne. W Gold, Silver i Crystal, jest specjalny Tryb Unown, upgrade do Pokédexa, utworzony przez badaczy Ruin Alf, który zapisuje różne formy Unown, choć jest dostępny po tym, jak gracz złapie kilka Unown. W Pokémon HeartGold i SoulSilver jest Raport Unown, który gracz zdobyć, kiedy ukończy pierwszą układankę w Ruinach Alf. W grach Generacji II, forma Unowna jest określana przez jego IV, co przekłada się na dziwne zjawiska; dla przykładu, w Generacji II, tylko Unown I oraz Unown V mogą okazać się Lśniącymi, gdyż w tych grach Lśniące Pokémony również są określane przez IV'y. W grach Generacji III, formy Unownów są określane przez swoją wartość osobowości. W grach począwszy od Generacji IV, o formie Pokémona decyduje niezależna wartość. Chociaż formy nie mają wpływu na podstawowe statystyki, Unowny interpunkcyjne mają całkiem inne statystyki wydajności od Unownów alfabetycznych. Castform ma cztery przeróżne formy, które się zmieniają w zależności od pogody dzięki Umiejętności Prognozy. Jest to pierwszy Pokémon, który może zmieniać formę w walce. Normalnie, Castform jest typem normalnym i ma zwykły wygląd w kolorze szarym. Przyjmuje tą formę, jeśli jest czysta pogoda, pogoda bez specyficznej formy, bądź też pogoda ma zanegowane działania poprzez Siódme Niebo lub Blokadę Pogody. W intensywnym słońcu, Prognoza zmieni Castforma w jego Formę Słoneczną, stając się typem Ognistym i przypominającym słońce. W deszczu, Prognoza transformuje Castforma w Formę Deszczową, dzięki czemu jest typem Wodnym i przypomina kropelkę deszczu. W gradzie, Prognoza zmienia Castforma w Formę Śnieżną, dzięki czemu staje się typem Lodowym i przypomina śnieżną chmurę. Castform powraca do swojej normalnej formy, kiedy zostaje wycofany z walki. W Generacji III i IV, jeśli Zdolność Castforma jest przepisana lub zastąpiona, Castform pozostanie w obecnej formie (niezależnie od pogody). Zaczynając od Generacji V, jeśli Zdolność Castforma jest tłumiona lub zastąpiona, Castform powróci do swej normalnej formy (niezależnie od pogody). Statystyki Castforma nie zmieniają się, kiedy Castform zmienia formę. Deoxys ma cztery różne formy, między którymi może się przełączać. Był to pierwszy Pokémon, którego podstawowe statystyki oraz kompatybilność ruchu różniły się od siebie, w zależności od formy. W grach Generacji III, formy Deoxysa były specyficzne do danej gry, więc w posiadaniu gracza będzie tylko w jednej poszczególnej formie (chociaż jako dziki Pokémon, pojawia się w Formie Normalnej). *W grach Ruby i Sapphire oraz Colosseum i XD, będzie w Formie Normalnej. *W grze Pokémon FireRed, będzie w Formie Ataku. *W grze Pokémon LeafGreen, będzie w Formie Obrony. *W grze Emerald, będzie w Formie Obrony. Począwszy od gier Generacji IV, gracz może zmieniać formy Deoxysa poprzez użycie meteorytów znalezionych w grze. *W grach Diamond, Pearl i Platinum, używając meteorytów w Mieście Veilstone. *W grach HeartGold i SoulSilver, używając meteorytów na . *W grach Black i White oraz Black 2 i White 2, używając meteorytów w w Mieście Nacrene. *W grach X i Y, poprzez użycie meteorytów w w Miasteczku Ambrette. *W grach Omega Ruby i Alpha Sapphire, używając meteorytu w domu Profesora Cozmo w Miasteczku Fallabor. *W oraz Ultra Sun i Ultra Moon, używając meteorytu obok Sophoclesa w Obserwatorium Hokulani na Górze Hokulani. Forma Normalna Deoxysa jest jego domyślną formą, która się pojawia w grach Ruby i Sapphire. W tej formie ma bardziej zrównoważone statystyki, choć bardziej jest ofensywny niż defensywny. Forma Ataku Deoxysa ma znacznie wyższy oraz niż jego inne formy (dzięki czemu jest nie-Mega Wyewoluowanym Pokémonem z najwyższym Atakiem i Specjalnym Atakiem) i może poznać bardziej ofensywne ruchy. Jego i jest fatalna, znacznie niższa niż w Formie Normalnej. Jego pozostaje taka sama jak w Formie Normalnej. Forma Obrony Deoxysa ma znacznie większą i niż pozostałe formy i uczy się bardziej ruchów defensywnych. Jego i jest znacznie niższy niż u Formy Normalnej, a jest znacznie niższa niż posiada Forma Normalna. Forma Szybkości Deoxysa posiada znaczenie wyższą statystykę (przez co jest Pokémonem z najwyższą Szybkością) i specjalizuje się w ruchach podwyższających priorytet. Niezależnie od przyjętej formy, Deoxys ma te same we wszystkich formach. Burmy i Wormadam Zarówno Burmy jak i jego żeńska ewolucja, Wormadam, ma trzy oddzielne formy. Burmy może dowolnie zmieniać swoją formę poprzez zmianę płaszczu w zależności od środowiska, w którym ostatnio walczył (więc sam nie zmieni jego formy). Wormadam nie może zmieniać formy; kiedy Burmy ewoluuje w Wormadam, zachowuje jego osłonę. Oprócz i ewolucji, osłona Burmy'ego jest czysto kosmetyczna; zaś u Wormadam, różne osłony posiadają też inne typy, statystyki oraz zestawy ruchów. Wyhodowany Burmy będzie mieć tą samą osłonę, co matka, będzie mieć tą samą osłonę jak Burmy lub Wormadam rozmnoży z Ditto, albo będzie w Roślinnej Osłonie, jeśli został wyhodowany z Mothima i . Jeśli Burmy ostatnio walczył w trawiastym obszarze lub w wodzie, osłona stanie się Roślinną Osłoną. Jeśli Burmy Roślinnej Osłony jest samicą, to ewoluuje w Wormadam Roślinnej Osłony, która ma typ robaczy i trawiasty. Ta osłona jest zbudowana z liści i gałązek. Jeśli Burmy ostatnio walczył w piaskowym lub kamiennym obszarze, osłona zmieni się w Piaskową Osłoną. Jeśli Burmy Piaskowej Osłony jest samicą, to ewoluuje w Wormadam Piaskowej Osłony, która stanowi połączenie typu robaczego i ziemnego. Ta osłona składa się z piasku i kamieni. Jeśli Burmy ostatnio walczył w budynku lub w obszarze zurbanizowanym, osłona zmieni się w Śmieciową Osłonę. Jeśli Burmy Śmieciowej Osłony jest samicą, to ewoluuje w Wormadam Śmieciowej Osłony, która staje się robaczo-stalowym Pokémonem. Ta osłona jest zrobiona z różowej . Cherrim zmienia formę w zależności od pogody. Podczas intensywnego nasłonecznienia, zmienia się w Formę Słoneczną; w przeciwnik wypadku jest to Forma Pochmurna. Ze względu na swoją Zdolność , jego i również zostaną zwiększone podczas bycia w Formie Słonecznej. W Generacji IV, Cherrim zmienia swoją formę niezależnie od swojej Zdolności. Począwszy od Generacji V, to właśnie Zdolność Cherrima zmienia jego formę. Shellos i Gastrodon i różnią się wyglądem w zależności od tego, gdzie zostały złapane. To czysto kosmetyczna zmiana, a te Pokémony nie mogą zmieniać swojej formy. W Sinnoh, Shellosy i Gastrodony Zachodniego Morza są napotykane na zachód od Góry Coronet, i mają różowy kolor; zaś Shellosy i Gastrodony Wschodniego Morza można znaleźć po wschodniej stronie Góry Coronet i mają kolor niebieski. Jest też niewielka różnica w wyglądzie ciała, w zależności od formy. Wyhodowany Shellos będzie w tej samej formie, co jego matka, albo w tej samej formie co rodzic Shellos lub Gastrodon, kiedy jest rozmnażany z . Rotom Oprócz swojej normalnej formy, ma pięć alternatywnych form, między którymi może się przełączać. By przyjąć alternatywną formę, Rotom wchodzi do różnych , a każdy z nich wyposaża go w specjalny ruch. Te alternatywne formy zostały wprowadzone w Pokémon Platinum. *Normalny Rotom, który nie kontroluje sprzętu, jest dwu-typu / * , który kontroluje , poznaje i jest dwu-typu / * , który kontroluje , zna i jest dwu-typu / * , który kontroluje , uczy się oraz posiada dwu-typ / * , który kontroluje , zna i posiada dwu-typ / * , który kontroluje , zna i jest dwu-typu / W Generacji IV, wszystkie formy Rotoma są dwu-typu / ; zaczynając od Generacji V, formy sprzętu zastępują typ Ducha typem, do którego jest przynależny ich specjalny ruch. Wszystkie formy sprzętu mają tą samą sumę podstawowych statystyk, które są wyższe niż u normalnego Rotoma; jedyna podstawowa statystyka normalnego Rotoma, która jest wyższa niż u formach sprzętu to jego Szybkość. *W Pokémon Platinum, sprzęt AGD jest zlokalizowany w Pokoju Rotoma w Budynku Zespołu Galactic w Eternie, który może być dostępny jedynie przy użyciu . *W Pokémon HeartGold i SoulSilver, sprzęt jest zlokalizowany w Pokoju Rotoma w Silph Co., gdzie trzeba wejść do zepsutej windy z Rotomem jako chodzącym Pokémonem. *W grach Black, White, Black 2 i White 2, Rotom może wejść do sprzętów zlokalizowanych we skrzynkach, które z kolei są w piwnicy Centrum Handlowego Dziewiątka. *W Pokémon X i Y, sprzęt AGD są w skrzynkach na drugim piętrze Laboratorium Pokémonów Sycamore'a w Mieście Lumiose. *W grach Pokémon Omega Ruby i Alpha Sapphire, AGD można znaleźć w pudłach w laboratorium Profesora Bircha w Miasteczku Littleroot. *W oraz w Ultra Sun i Ultra Moon, sprzęt można znaleźć w skrzynkach w laboratorium Profesora Kukui na Obrzeżach Hau'oli. W tych lokalizacjach, Rotom może również wyjść z danego sprzętu, by wrócić do swojej normalnej formy. Kiedy Rotom opuści przejęty sprzęt na rzecz powrotu do normalnej formy, bądź też dla przejęcia innego sprzętu, zapomni specjalny ruch, który jest przynależny do opuszczonego sprzętu. Po przejęciu sprzętu będzie chciał się nauczyć ruchu przynależnego do swej obecnej formy. Jeśli Rotom zmienia formę, a zna cztery ruchy, lecz nie specjalny ruch z poprzedniej formy, gracz będzie mieć możliwość zastąpienia jednego ruchu na rzecz nowego specjalnego ataku. Jeśli Rotom zmieni formę w formę normalną, a jedyny ruch to specjalny ruch z sprzętu, wtedy Rotom automatycznie nauczy się . W Generacji IV i V, jeśli Rotom zapomni ruch powiązany z jego sprzętem, zmieni się z powrotem w formę normalną; w Generacji VI, Rotom może pozostać w formie sprzętu nawet jeśli zapomni przynależny sprzętowi specjalny ruch. Wykluty Rotom zawsze jest w formie normalnej. Giratina ma dwie formy, między którymi może się przełączać. Oryginalna Forma została wprowadzona w Pokémon Platinum. W Świecie Pokémonów, zazwyczaj przebywa w Alternatywnej Formie, jaką jest skrzydlaty sześcionóg; w Zniekształconym Świecie albo poprzez trzymanie , może przybrać Oryginalną Formę, przypominającą węża z sześcioma czarnymi wstęgami na plecach. Obie formy mają różne statystyki i Zdolności; Oryginalna Forma jest bardziej obeznana w ofensywie, podczas gdy Alternatywna Forma bardziej jest obeznana w defensywie. Shaymin ma dwie formy, między którymi może się przełączać. Podniebna Forma została wprowadzona w Pokémon Platinum. Normalnie, Shaymin przebywa w Lądowej Formie, która jest typu i przypomina jeża. Kiedy jest wystawiony na działanie Gracidei, Shaymin transformuje się w Podniebną Formę, która jest dwu-typu i i ma jeszcze biały kolor; jednakże Podniebna Forma Shaymina stanie się Lądową Formą w nocy, podczas bycia zamrożonym, lub kiedy jest zdeponowany w PC. Te dwie formy mają różne statystyki, Umiejętności, typy, wachlarz ruchów, oraz Ryki. Arceus ma osiemnaście różnych odmiennych form typów, które odpowiadają osiemnastu różnym typom. Typ Arceusa zależny jest od trzymania Płyty albo Kryształu-Z specyficznego typu, dzięki czemu jego typ staje się typem, jakiego jest przynależna Płyta lub Kryształ-Z, z wyjątkiem typu, kiedy to nie trzyma Płyty lub Kryształu-Z. Podczas gdy statystyki nie ulegają zmianom podczas zmiany typu, to wydajność w Pokéathlonie jest różna. Dodatkowo, Arceus może się nauczyć , ale tylko kiedy trzyma . W grach Generacji IV, istnieją nieużyte dane i sprite zaprogramowany na typ a, ale nie może zostać zdobyty w grach, jako że nie ma Płyty typu Nieznanego. Te dane w Generacji V już dłużej nie istnieją, gdyż usunięto typ ???. Przed grami Pokémon Omega Ruby i Alpha Sapphire, alternatywne formy Arceusa nie zostały zarejestrowane w Pokédexie. Basculin ma dwie różne formy: Czerwono-Paskowaną Formę oraz Niebiesko-Paskowaną Formę. Czerwono-Paskowany Basculin ma czerwony pasek z szeroko otwartymi oczami oraz spiczastą płetwę; zaś Niebiesko-Paskowana Forma posiada niebieski pasek, przymrużone oczy oraz gładkie płetwy. Te formy nie są wymienne. *W grach Black i Black 2, Czerwono-Paskowane Basculiny można znaleźć normalnie, podczas gdy Niebiesko-Paskowana odmiana pojawia się jedynie poprzez lub łowienie w falującej wodzie. *W grach White i White 2, Niebiesko-Paskowane Basculiny można znaleźć normalnie, podczas gdy Czerwono-Paskowana odmiana pojawia się jedynie poprzez lub łowienie w falującej wodzie. *W grze Pokémon X, Niebiesko-Paskowany Basculin jest spotykany tylko poprzez użycie podczas gdy Czerwono-Paskowany Basculin jest spotykany tylko, jeśli się użyje . W grze Pokémon Y jest na odwrót, Czerwono-Paskowany Basculin wymaga Dobrej Wędki, a Niebiesko-Paskowany Basculin wymaga Super Wędki. jest wyjątkiem, gdyż tu można złapać tylko Czerwono-Paskowane Basculiny którąkolwiek z tych dwóch wędek. Wyhodowany Basculin będzie w tej samej formie co jego matka, bądź też w tej samej formie co rodzic Basculina, jeśli jest rozmnażany z . Dziki Czerwono-Paskowany Basculin ma 5% szansy na trzymanie podczas gdy dziki Niebiesko-Paskowany Basculin ma 5% szansy na trzymanie . W Pokémon Black i White, Niebiesko-Paskowany Basculin zazwyczaj ma dwie możliwe standardowe Zdolności co Czerwono-Paskowany Basculin— oraz (są one wymienione jako takie w Pokédex 3D); jednakże, Niebiesko-Paskowany Basculin, którego gracz otrzymuje w wymianie w grze Pokémon White ma Zdolność . W Pokémon Black 2 i White 2, dwie możliwe główne Zdolności dzikiego Niebiesko-Paskowanego Basculina to oraz , podczas gdy u Czerwono-Paskowanego Basculina jest bez zmian (i są one wymienione jako takie w Pokédex 3D Pro); jednakże, Niebiesko-Paskowany Basculin wyhodowany w Pokémon Black 2 i White 2 ma Zdolności Lekkomyślności oraz Przystosowania jako główne Zdolności. Kiedy Niebiesko-Paskowany Basculin z Lekkomyślnością zostaje przetransferowany z Generacji V do Generacji VI, ta Zdolność zmieni się na Skalną Głowę. Darmanitan Jeśli ma Zdolność , zmieni swoją formę ze Standardowej w Tryb Zen, kiedy jego HP będzie poniżej połowy w walce. W Trybie Zen pozostaje tylko w walce. Standardowy Darmanitan jest typu i ma czerwony kolor. Darmanitan w Trybie Zen jest dwu-typu i i jest niebieski. Te dwie formy mają różne statystyki; Darmanitan w Trybie Zen zamienia miejscami Atak oraz Specjalny Atak Darmanitana Trybu Standardowego, i ma wyższe obrony, lecz niższą Szybkość. Deerling i Sawsbuck i mają cztery naprzemienne formy, każdą odpowiadającą porze roku. Te formy są czysto-kosmetyczne. W grach Generacji V, Deerlingi i Sawsbucki mogły zmienić swoją formę, by dopasować się do obecnej pory roku, jeśli są drużynie, kiedy: gracz wychodzi z jaskini lub budynku, kiedy to pora roku się zmienia, gracz otrzymuje Jajko Pokémona od Mężczyzny Opieki Dziennej, albo jeśli zapisana gra zostaje załadowana. Wszystkie dzikie, hodowane, lub posiadane przez NPC Trenerów Deerlingi i Sawsbucki będą miały formę przynależną obecnej porze roku, za wyjątkiem Trenerów w Metrze Walk i w Światowym Turnieju Pokémon gdzie te Pokémon są zawsze w Formie Wiosennej. W Generacji VI, wszystkie dzikie i posiadane przez NPC Trenerów Deerlingi i Sawsbucki pojawiają się w Formie Wiosennej. Dzieje się to, ponieważ w tej Generacji nie ma mechanizmu pór roku, więc Deerling i Sawsbuck nie zmieniają swojego wyglądu, a ich Formy Letnie, Jesienne i Zimowe muszą zostać przetransferowane z gier Generacji V. Rozmnożony Deerling będzie w tej samej formie co jego matka, albo w tej samej formie co rodzic Deerlinga lub Sawsbucka, kiedy to zostanie rozmnożony z . Siły Natury Siły Natury— , , i —mają dwie zmienne formy każdy. Normalnie przebywają oni w Formie Inkarnacji. Kiedy zostaną wystawieni na działanie Szkła Objawienia, zmieniają się w Formy Theriańskie. Te Theriańskie Formy zostały wprowadzone w Pokémon Black 2 i White 2. Te dwie formy mają różne statystyki Umiejętności oraz ryki. Nawet jeśli mają Ukrytą Umiejętność, to jednak w Formie Theriańskiej każdy z tych Pokémonów ma tylko jedną możliwą Zdolność. W grach Generacji V, nie mogą zostać poddani wymianie, jeśli są w Formie Theriańskiej. Kyurem , dodatkowo poza normalną formą, ma jeszcze dwie inne formy: Biały Kyurem i Czarny Kyurem. Są one maskotkami gier Pokémon Black 2 i White 2, w których zostały one wprowadzone. W grach, Kyurem zmienia swoją formę poprzez użycie Łącznika DNA, który łączy go z em lub em. Kombinacja zachowuje Poké Ball i trzymany przedmiot Kyurema. Ta Fuzja jest odwracalna fusion, a Reshiram lub Zekrom pozostają bez zmian przed połączeniem, nawet jakikolwiek trzymany przez nich przedmiot nie ulega zmianom. Łącznik DNA może połączyć tylko jednego Kyurema naraz. Biały Kyurem i Czarny Kyurem nie mogą zostać zdeponowani w Pokémon Banku, ani zostać poddani wymianie. Biały Kyurem ma Zdolność , uczy się i , a jego odgłos jest kombinacją odgłosów normalnego Kyurema i Reshirama. Czarny Kyurem ma Zdolność , uczy się i , a jego odgłos jest kombinacją odgłosów normalnego Kyurema i Zekroma. Keldeo ma dwie naprzemienne formy: Zwyczajną Formę i Rezolutną Formę. Te formy są w większości kosmetyczne. Rezolutna Forma została wprowadzona w Pokémon Black 2 i White 2. Jeśli Keldeo nauczy się w Pokémon Black 2 lub White 2, lub w grze Generacji VI, zmieni się w Rezolutną Formę. Jeśli zapomni Sekretny Miecz, wróci do Zwyczajnej Formy. Keldeo, który nauczył się Sekretnego Miecza w Pokémon Black i White, w innych grach pozostaje w Zwyczajnej Formie. Meloetta ma dwie naprzemienne formy: Formę Arii i Formę Piruetu. Forma Arii jest dwutypu i , podczas gdy Forma Piruetu posiada dwutyp i . Normalnie, Meloetta jest w Formie Arii, która jest jedyną formą, jaką może przyjąć poza walką. Jeśli Meloetta użyje w walce, wówczas zmienia swoją formę. Wraca do Formy Arii, jeśli zostanie wycofana. Genesect W grach, zmienia formę, kiedy do jego pleców zostanie przyczepiony Napęd. Te formy raczej nie mają bezpośredniego działania, choć mogą zmienić typ osobistego ataku Genesecta, . *Jeśli nie trzyma żadnego Napędu, Techno Podmuch staje się typem m, a Genesect będzie mieć ciemnożółty Napęd. *Jeśli trzyma Napęd Szoku, Techno Podmuch staje się typem m, a Genesect będzie mieć jasnożółty Napęd. *Jeśli trzyma Napęd Palenia, Techno Podmuch staje się typem m, a Genesect będzie mieć czerwony Napęd. *Jeśli trzyma Napęd Ziąbu, Techno Podmuch staje się typem m, a Genesect będzie mieć lodowo niebieski Napęd. *Jeśli trzyma Napęd Zgaszenia, Techno Podmuch staje się typem m, a Genesect będzie mieć niebieski Napęd. Przed Pokémon Omega Ruby i Alpha Sapphire, alternatywne wyglądy Genesecta nie były zarejestrowane w Pokédexie. Greninja W podserii XY&Z w anime Serii XY, Greninja Asha zyskał zdolność transformacji w silniejszą formę zwaną "Ash-Greninja", poprzez zjawisko znane jako Fenomen Więzi. W grach, ze Zdolnością transformuje się w Ash-Greninję, kiedy Greninja spowoduje, że przeciwnik będzie niezdolny do walki. Ruch zwany w tej formie staje się potężniejszy. Greninja zostaje w tej formy aż do końca walki lub kiedy będzie niezdolny do walki. ze Więzią Bitewną może zostać przetransferowany do Pokémon Sun i Moon z specjalnej Wersji Demo. Greninja ze Zdolnością jest tylko samcem, nie może się rozmnażać. Vivillon ma 18 różniących się od siebie wzorów na skrzydłach, w zależności od geograficznej lokalizacji Nintendo 3DS oryginalnego Trenera. Ta forma jest nieprzemienna. Wzorek Vivillona napotkany w grze jest ustawiony, gdzie zostaje stworzony plik zapisu. Rozmnożony będzie ewoluować w a z tym samym wzorkiem, jaki był w grze gracza, który go rozmnożył, niezależnie od rodziców Vivillona. Są również dwa eksluzywno-Eventowe wzory, Wzór Poké Ballowy i Wzór Fantazyjny. Flabébé, Floette, i Florges , , i mogą mieć pięć kwiatów o różnych kolorach: czerwony, żółty, pomarańczowy, niebieski i biały. Kolor kwiatu zachowuje się po ewolucji i nie może zostać zmieniony. W Pokémon X i Y , jeśli się napotka Pokémona z tej ewolucyjnej rodziny na kwiecistej łące, kolor trzymanego kwiatu będzie ten sam co kolor kwiecistej łąki. Wyhodowana Flabébé będzie mieć ten sam kolor kwiatu, jaki ma jej matka, albo jak rodzic Flabébé, Floette, i Florges, jeśli zostanie rozmnożony z . Jako że tylko Floette z Niebieskim, Czerwonym i Żółtym Kwiatem mogą się pojawiać w Przyjacielskim Safari, tylko te formy Flabébé, Floette i Florges mogą posiadać Ukrytą Zdolność . W historii Pokémon X i Y istnieje też unikalna Floette, z którą AZ zaprzyjaźnił się 3,000 lat temu. Kwiat, który dzierży, ma całkiem inny wygląd, niż u normalnych kwiatów Floette; ma niebieski, czerwony i biały kolor, zamiast zielonego, żółtego i białego, opierając się na kolorach . Gry Generacji VI mają nieużyte dane dla zdolnej do trenowania unikalnej Floette. W przeciwieństwie do innych form, ta może się nauczyć ruchu , i jest jedynym Pokémonem, który może go wykonać. Furfrou może posiadać dziesięć różnych szyków. Może być w tych szykach przez maks. pięć dni po wystrzyżeniu, lub kiedy gracz zdeponuje w PC. Furfrou może być wystrzyżony u w Mieście Lumiose, w Fanklubie Pokémonów w Mieście Slateport albo przez w salonie Miasta Malie. W tym miejscach strzyżenie kosztuje 500. U Fryzjera Furfrou, gracz nie może wybrać początkowo wszystkich trymów, gdyż kolejne szyki będą dostępne jeśli gracz stanie się bardziej stylowy. Przed Pokémon Omega Ruby i Alpha Sapphire, szyki Furfrou'a nie były zarejestrowane w Pokédexie. Aegislash Ze względu na swoją Zdolność , w walce może zmienić formę w zależności od użytego ruchu. Zazwyczaj przebywa w Trybie Tarczy, a użycie ruchu zadającego obrażenia zmieni go na Tryb Miecza. Zaś użycie zmieni go z powrotem w Tryb Tarczy. Poza walkami zawsze jest w Trybie Tarczy. Aegislash w Trybie Tarczy ma wysoką i , podczas gdy Tryb Miecz ma wysoki i . Pumpkaboo i Gourgeist i mogą mieć Mały, Średni, Duży i Super Rozmiar. Większe rozmiary Pumpkaboo rzadziej występują w dziczy. Różne rozmiary maja różne podstawowe statystyki. W przypadku Pumpkaboo, wraz z coraz to większym rozmiarem, jego podstawowa statystyka HP zwiększa się o 5 punktów podczas gdy podstawowa statystyka Szybkości będzie się obniżać o 5 punktów. U Gourgeist, wraz z coraz to większym rozmiarem, jego podstawowa statystyka HP zwiększa się o 10 punktów, a jego podstawowa statystyka Ataku zwiększa się o 5 punktów, podczas gdy podstawowa statystyka Szybkości będzie się obniżać o 15 punktów. W związku z tym, suma podstawowych statystyk u Pumpkaboo lub Gourgeist nie zmienia się z wielkością. Rozmnożony Pumpkaboo będzie w tym samym rozmiarze, co jego matka, lub w tej samej formie, co rodzic Pumpkaboo lub Gourgeist jeśli jest rozmnożony z . Dzikie Pumpkaboo o Super Rozmiarze zawsze będą trzymać , zaś pozostałe rozmiary nie będą trzymać żadnego przedmiotu w dziczy. Odmiana Super Rozmiar ma też inny, nisko-piskliwy odgłos, niż pozostałe formy. Jedynie Średnie i Super Pumpkaboo i Gourgeisty mogą mieć Ukrytą Zdolność . Średnia Odmiana z Ukrytą Zdolnością może zostać zdobyta w Przyjacielskim Safari; Super Odmiana może być uzyskana z Ukrytą Zdolnością jako Spooky 2014 Super Size Pumpkaboo. Pumpkaboo i Gourgeist o różnych rozmiarach nie posiadają zróżnicowanych sprite'ów. Xerneas ma dwie różne formy: Neutralny Tryb i Aktywny Tryb. Nie ma żadnej grywalnej różnicy; Xerneas pojawia się w Aktywnym Trybie podczas bitwy, a w Neutralnym Trybie pojawia się w sytuacjach poza walkami, takich jak przerywniki filmowe, Pokédex, na ekranie drużyny Pokémonów, i w Pokémon-Amie. Według Pokédexa, podczas bycia w Trybie Aktywnym, Xerneas dzieli się życiem wiecznym. Rogi i niektóre pasemka na futrze Xerneasa są jasnoniebieskie, kiedy jest w Neutralnym Trybie, i są jasnozłote w Aktywnym Trybie. W Aktywnym Trybie, występy na jego rogach jak i jego plecy mienią się różnymi kolorami. Zygarde ma trzy różne formy, jak również dwa podstawowe komponenty Zygarde'a. Forma 50% zadebiutowała w Pokémon X i Y. Pozostałe dwie Formy, jak i również dwa podstawowe komponent zadebiutowały w anime podczas pod-serii w serii XY, oraz zadebiutowały w głównych grach w Pokémon Sun i Moon. Komórka Zygarde to pojedyncza komórka Zygarde'a. Można je znaleźć w całym regionie. Nie mają żadnych myśli czy woli i potrafią się telepatycznie komunikować z Rdzeniami Zygarde. Są niezdolne do wykonywania ruchów. Rdzeń Zygarde jest "mózgiem" Zygarde'a. Potrafią telepatycznie się komunikować z Komórkami Zygarde i z innymi Rdzeniami. Działają tylko, jeśli ekosystem regionu jest zagrożony. Forma Zygarde 10% to Zygarde z 10% swoich komórek. Ma ostre jak brzytwa zęby i potrafi osiągnąć prędkość do 100 km/h (60 mph). Może zmienić się w Kompletną Formę dzięki Zdolności . Forma Zygarde 50% to Zygarde z 50% swoich komórek. Obserwuje i utrzymuje w porządku lokalny ekosystem. Może zmienić się w Kompletną Formę dzięki Zdolności . W walce, Zygarde ze Zdolnością zmieni się w Kompletną Formę, jeśli jego HP spadnie poniżej połowy w bitwie. Zygarde-Kompletna Forma to Zygarde z 100% swoich komórek. Zygarde przyjmuje tą formę tylko wtedy, kiedy ekosystem jest zagrożony i uważa, że Forma Zygarde 50% jest niezdolna do poradzenia z zagrożeniem. Mówi się, że jego moc przewyższa a i a. W Pokémon Sun i Moon, gracz może utworzyć Formy Zygarde 10% i Zygarde 50% na na Wyspie Ula'ula z Rdzeni i Komórek Zygarde, które mogą być zebrane w całej Aloli poprzez Kostkę Zygarde. 10% Forma Zygarde ze Zdolnością Złamania Aury może zostać utworzona z 10 Komórek i Rdzeni, 50% Forma Zygarde ze Złamaniem Aury może być stworzona dzięki 50 Komórkom i Rdzeniom, podczas gdy 50% Forma Zygarde ze Zdolnością Budowy Potęgi może być utworzona poprzez zebranie 100 Komórek oraz Rdzen. Zygarde ze Zdolnością Złamania Aury nie może zmieniać Formy, ale Zygarde ze Zdolnością Budowy Potęgi może się przełączać między Formami 10% i 50% poprzez użycie Kostki Zygarde. Na , tak długo jak gracz posiada wystarczająco dużo Rdzeni i Komórek, może utworzyć wiele Zygarde'ów. W Aloli można znaleźć 5 Rdzeni oraz 95 Komórek, ale gracz może wytworzyć dodatkowe poprzez rozłączenie jakiegokolwiek Zygarde'a, która ma Zdolność Złamania Aury. Zygarde rozczepiony na Komórki zostaje utracony na zawsze, a jakikolwiek Zygarde utworzony z tamtych Komórek będzie traktowany jako kompletnie nowy Zygarde. Zygarde ze Zdolnością Budowy Potęgi nie może zostać rozdzielony. W Pokémon Ultra Sun i Ultra Moon, gracz musi najpierw złapać Zygarde'a w Jaskini Rezolucji znajdującej się na Wyspie Poni, a potem pokonać Dexio na . Jeśli gracz pokona Dexia, otrzyma od niego Kostkę Zygarde, a także Zygarde'a w Formie 10%. Zygarde z Jaskini Rezolucji ma Formę 50%, więc otrzymasz 50 Komórek Zygarde'a, zaś Zygarde Formy 10% otrzymany na Trasie 16 zawiera 10 Komórek. Jeśli gracz będzie mieć Zygarde'a z Jaskini Rezolucji, Zygarde'a z Trasy 16 oraz Kostkę Zygarde, która zawiera 40 Komórek, suma wszystkich Komórek będzie wynosić 100, co umożliwia graczowi utworzenie Zygarde'a ze Zdolnością Budowy Potęgi. Hoopa ma dwie różne formy, między którymi może się zmieniać, głównie poprzez użycie Więziennej Butelki, która tymczasowo może go zmienić w potężniejszą Formę. Normalnie, Hoopa Ograniczony jest formą domyślną Hoopy, i jest dwu-typu Psychiczny/Duch. Kiedy zostanie wystawiony na działanie Więziennej Butelki, Hoopa transformuje się w Hoopę Uwolnioną, który jest Psychiczny/Mroczny. Hoopa Uwolniony został wprowadzony w grze . Hoopa Uwolniony zmieni się z powrotem w Hoopę Ograniczonego po trzech dniach od użyciu Więziennej Butelki. Może wrócić do mniejszej formy także, jeśli zostanie zdeponowany w Centrum Opieki Dziennej Pokémon lub, przed Generacją VII, w PC. Te dwie formy mają różne statystyki, typy, wachlarz ruchów i ryki. W przeciwieństwie do innych Pokémonów z różnicami form, Hoopa posiada więcej niż jedną kategorię. Oricorio ma cztery różne style. W zależności od tego, na jakiej wyspie jest gracz, forma Oricorio będzie inna. Styl Baile można znaleźć na Wyspie Ula'ula, Styl Pom-Pom na Wyspie Melemele, Styl Pa'u na Wyspie Akala, a Styl Sensu na Wyspie Poni. Oricorio może manualnie zmieniać formę poprzez wypicie Nektaru z poszczególnych kwiatów. Każdy ze czterech typów Oricorio ma inny główny typ, a sygnaturowy atak Oricorio , , zmienia typ w celu dopasowania się do głównego typu użytkownika. Formy mają inne typy i inne ryki. Lycanroc ma trzy formy: Formę Dnia, Formę Nocy, i Formę Zmierzchu. W Pokémon Sun, ewoluuje tylko w Lycanroca Formy Dnia, podczas gdy w Pokémon Moon, Rockruff ewoluuje wyłącznie w Lycanroca Formy Nocy. Zarówno Formę Dnia oraz Formę Nocy można znaleźć w dziczy zarówno w Pokémon Sun i Pokémon Moon. Forma Zmierzchu zadebiutowała w Pokémon Ultra Sun i Ultra Moon; tylko specjalny eventowo-ekskluzywny Rockruff ze Zdolnością Własnego Tempa może ewoluować w Lycanroca Formy Zmierzchu. Rockruff z Własnym Tempem oraz Lycanroca Formy Zmierzchu można rozmnażać w celu otrzymania więcej Rockruffów ze Zdolnością Własnego Tempa. Formy Lycanroców mają różne statystyki, Zdolności, wachlarz ruchów oraz ryki. Wishiwashi może przy pomocy Zdolności Ławicy zmienić swoją formę, ale tylko jeśli ma co najmniej poziom 20. Przemieni się z Formy Solo w Formę ławicy na początku walki, albo na końcu tury, jeśli jego HP przekracza 25% swojego maksymalnego HP. Kiedy Wishiwashi jest w Formie Ławicy, jego wygląd małej rybki zostaje zastąpiony większej ryby złożonej z wielu mniejszych rybek. Jeśli jego HP jest poniżej 25% jego maksymalnego HP na końcu tury, zmieni się z powrotem w Formę Solo. Te dwie formy mają różne statystyki oraz ryki. Silvally ma osiemnaście różnych form, a każda z nich odpowiada jednemu z osiemnastu typów. Typ i wygląd Silvally'ego będzie zależeć od rodzaju trzymanego Dysku. Minior ma dwie formy, które się zmieniają poprzez Zdolność Rozbrojenia. Zmieni jego Formę Rdzenia w Formę Meteoru na początku walki, albo pod koniec tury, jeśli jego HP przekracza 50% jego maksymalnego HP. Jeśli jego HP spadnie poniżej 50% maksymalnego HP, skorupa pęknie i zmieni go z powrotem w Formę Rdzenia pod koniec tamtej tury. Poza walką, Minior zawsze przebywa w Formie Rdzenia. Jednakże dziki Minior jest zawsze napotykany w Formie Meteoru. Forma Meteoru i Forma Rdzenia mają różne statystyki. Ze względu na Zdolność Rozbrojenia, Minior w Formie Meteoru nie może zostać podatny na zmiany stanu. Forma Rdzenia Miniora może posiadać jeden z siedmiu różnych kolorów. Rozmnożony Minior zawsze będzie mieć ten sam kolor Rdzenia, co jego rodzic. Mimikyu ma dwie formy, zwane Formą Przebraną i Formą Odkrytą. Kiedy Mimikyu w Formie Przebranej i ze zdolnością Przebrania zostanie uderzony przez atak zadający obrażenia, nie przyjmuje obrażeń i do tego transformuje się w Formę Odkrytą. W Formie Odkrytej jego przebranie przechyla się na stronę i można go atakować normalnymi sposobami. Mimikyu zostanie w Formie Odkrytej, dopóki nie zostanie pokonany lub gdy walka się nie skończy. Solgaleo ma dodatkową formę zwaną Fazą Promiennego Słońca. Przyjmuje tą formę, kiedy używa swoich mocy, świecąc jaśniej niż normalnie. Kiedy Solgaleo używa swojego sygnaturowego ruchu, , również wchodzi w Fazę Promiennego Słońca na czas wykonania ruchu. Lunala ma dodatkową formę zwaną Fazą Pełni Księżyca. Przyjmuje tą formę, kiedy używa swoich mocy, świecąc jaśniej niż normalnie. Kiedy Lunala używa swojego sygnaturowego ruchu, , również wchodzi w Fazę Pełni Księżyca na czas wykonania ruchu. Necrozma ma trzy dodatkowe formy; Necrozma Grzywy Zmierzchu, Necrozma Skrzydeł Świtu, i Ultra Necrozma. Wszystkie trzy formy zostały wprowadzone w Pokémon Ultra Sun i Ultra Moon. Necrozma Grzywy Zmierzchu jest formą utworzoną w wyniku pochłonięcia Solgaleo. Gracz może wykonać tą fuzję przy pomocy N-Solarizera. Po połączeniu się, Necrozma będzie próbować nauczyć się , i może użyć ekskluzywnego Ruchu-Z Solgaleo, . Necrozma Skrzydeł Świtu jest formą utworzoną w wyniku pochłonięcia Lunali. Gracz może wykonać tą fuzję przy pomocy N-Lunarizera. Po połączeniu się, Necrozma będzie próbować nauczyć się , i może użyć ekskluzywnego Ruchu-Z Lunali, . Ultra Necrozma jest trzecią formą, jaką Necrozma może przyjąć podczas , kiedy będzie w jednej z dwóch poprzednich form. Kiedy będzie trzymać ekskluzywny Kryształ-Z, Ultranecrozium Z, gracz może użyć komendy "Ultra Wybuch" z menu ataków w celu transformacji Necrozmy w formę Ultra Necrozma. Kiedy się transformuje, Ultra Necrozma może też użyć Ultranecrozium Z i , aby użyć swojego ekskluzywnego Ruchu-Z, . Zobacz też * Lista Pokémonów z różnicami płci * Odmiany Pokémonów * Mega Ewolucja * Pierwotna Regresja * Fenomen Więzi * Wariant regionalny en:Pokémon_Forms Category:Mechanizmy gry Category:Świat Pokémonów * Category:Odmiany Pokémonów